


[Podfilk] The Sound of Fandom

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Multi-Fandom, Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Fandom, Gen, M/M, Meta, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody, Tropes, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe Sound of Fandomby Jainas-in-EnglishAuthor's summary:These are a few of my favorite (fannish) things!
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfilk] The Sound of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound of Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536055) by [Jainas-in-English (Jainas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas-in-English). 



> Just so you know, I'm not the best singer, especially with timing. So you should all check out Annapods version of this.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gf5ylj65xrywleu/The%20Sound%20of%20Fandom.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:03 | 1.1 MB

### Other Podfic Versions

[Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378264)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jainas-in-English for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 Filk challenge and for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Repod a Podfic." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
